Collection of Unlikely Conversations
by hlin
Summary: Part 3 up. Weirder than before, so don't flame please. Oh, he’s going to pay. He’s going to pay dearly for this, she would see to it. Please read and review!
1. Political Matters

**Collection of Unlikely Conversations**

-------------

Disclaimer: Don't own Seed, don't ask

-------------

**Chapter 1: Political Matters**

------------

Author's Note: Before you go on any further, please be aware that this is no ROMANCE fic and has nothing whatsoever to do with Destiny and the two characters in each chapter may act extremely OOC. This is just a good friendship between two people, and the story itself has absolutely no plot and is written purely out of sheer whims. If you don't like what you read, then do NOT flame me, please. I will be sure to get rid of it sooner or later, if I find, when I come back to read again, it too weird to stand. So, that's my warnings to you. You may choose now – to read or to return…

------------

---------

------

---

------

---------

------------

"It's been a while," a politely cheerful remark with a faintest note of deep weariness. "How have you been doing?"

He nodded absently, watching as each cup was filled with the steamy dark liquid, its rich aroma tickling his senses. "I am quite well. Thank you for your concern. How about you, though? I heard you had been rather…busy."

"More than I would like it to be," was her rueful reply as she took a sip of the bitter drink. "But yes, I have been busy. Ever since that day that I got tied down, I never got to get back up again. I'm sorry but I couldn't just find the time to see you and the others at all these days."

"It's not your fault," he regarded the sugar and the milk on the tray quizzically as if he did not understand why they were there at all. "It never was. But you shouldn't say that."

"Say what?"

"Getting tied down. You know you can get out of this anytime you want to, but it's actually because you don't want to and because you let yourself be tied down, that's why you have all this mess here now." He brought the cup to his lips and nodded approvingly. "This is better than last time. Been practicing?"

"I guess you can say that," she replied, then sighed. "And maybe you're right."

"I know I am."

She cast him an annoyed glare. "Remind me again why we were ever on a friendly term?"

"Because I had saved your sorry hind back then? Because we have to pretty much work together, even though neither of us like one another that much if at all? Because, as much as we both hate admitting it, we do have things in common more than we first thought?"

"……I think I still hate you."

"I know. I hate you, too. Now, what were you saying again?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't really need me to tell you to know what I meant to say."

"No. But it's better hearing it from your mouth. I don't want to be too assuming."

"You have always been too assuming, hot-headed, and stubborn. Don't try to deny it."

"I can say exactly the same thing to you, Princess."

"Call me princess again and see if I don't kick your ass all the way back to where you come from."

A mocking bow. "My apology, then."

"Anyway…" she leant back in the chair, a slight scowl on her face.

"You want to get out of all this, but you think you can't because you feel it's your obligation as his daughter and as your duty as a princess and 'successor' of this country to achieve what he wanted for everyone and all sides but was never able to make it come true?"

Normally she would have thrown at least one big breakable thing at him for such remark, but…this was not normal. Always when it was them like this, nothing was ever normal nor was it ever meant to be. So, she merely gave him a withering look. "That's not all."

"Enlighten me, then."

"Unlike you, I am not all voluntary and eager to be in this position. Part of me wants to do this because I think – or I hope – that I can make a difference. Maybe if I try hard enough then perhaps I can at least bring peace to the people and the country somehow. Especially if this means they can be happier…"

His cold, uncaring eyes were unusually gentle as he watched her silently.

"There's nothing I won't do for them," she continued, her hands gripping the delicate porcelain cup tight. "Nothing. I don't want to see them hurt ever again. Not Kira, not Athrun, not Lacus, not the children… They have suffered more than enough already."

"But…?"

"But more importantly, I don't want anyone else to have to suffer like them. I don't want anymore death and loss. I don't want to see tears, I don't want to hear cries, and I don't want to have to…lie to them. To the families, to those who are left behind. But I don't know… I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to help them or if I can help them at all. I screwed things up a lot and I tried to make up for all of them…"

"But you are still only a human," he leant forward and gently pried the half-empty cup from her grasp then took her hands in his. "And don't you think you are being a little too hard on yourself?"

She bit her lip. "With the position I am in now, I am not allowed to make any more mistake than I already have. One more and it might mean the end of everything. I am trying to do well, I am trying very hard but it never seems enough…"

"It's enough," he said quietly, firmly, tightening his hold on her slightly trembling hands. "You try, you don't give up despite what may happen, and that's enough. More than enough. Thinking and worrying too much about the future won't help, if not making things worse. Besides," he let go of her hands, finished the rest of his coffee, and put the cup down next to hers. "Know it or not, you are treating me more and more like I am your personal therapist or something."

That drew a shaky laugh from her. "Considering what happened last time, I think I can say the same to you, too."

Smiling a small sincere smile, he got up, chuckling softly. "What I won't give to see the look on Zala's face if he ever finds out what's going on between you and me."

She got up as well and quirked a brow at him; she seemed calmer now as she said, "There's never anything going on between us, Commander."

"No. No, of course not, Representative Athha," he agreed, a teasing note in his mockingly serious voice.

Cagalli smiled. "Can you believe it, though, that it's been already two years since that time that we had to come to a truce to stamp down those bastards who wanted to start more wars?"

"We almost killed each other during the first two weeks," he shook his head. "It's a miracle we made it this far and actually became friends."

"Isn't it?" she laughed. "More unbelievable is that we actually don't have to wear masks to talk with the other like we have to with most people."

He stopped adjusting his coat and turned to look at her seriously. "You sure you are all right now?"

"I will live," she replied. "But I do feel better after this little chat. Thanks for dropping by, Yzak."

Looking at her a little longer, he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe this is how it feels like," he said to the confused Cagalli with a soft smile, after pulling away. "If I ever had a sister. Hang in there, won't you? Like everything else, it's going to pass and," his blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Tell me if ever Athrun doesn't treat you right, huh?"

She laughed. "Oh, you just want an excuse to beat him, Yzak. Or actually, to be beaten by him."

Yzak growled, playfully. "Watch it. Just because I start to think you are tolerable doesn't mean I am not going to throttle you again."

Cagalli was about to retort back when came the knocking sound on the door.

Both returned to their respective roles in a blink of an eye, acting all serious and business-like once more as the door opened.

"I shall contact you as soon as I learn more of the situation," he said crisply as her secretary came into the room with an armful of paperwork.

"Thank you, Commander. I appreciate your cooperation. I hope this problem will be resolved soon," she said gravely.

"Don't we all, Representative?" he made a wry face at her. "Don't we all?"

"I don't know really. Do you?"

It was not too strange a sight to see – Commander Yzak Jule and Representative Cagalli Yula Athha exchanging such remarks (or mild rebukes, to be more precise). But if anyone to see him casting in her direction a look of gentle concern and hearing a whisper of "Take care" from him, they would be quite startled indeed. Even more so, if they ever caught how she nodded, smiling a brief rueful smile at him and whispering back, "See you."

------------

Thanks for reading this far. It's finished. Congratulations! Reviews and comments are much appreciated.

Again, NO FLAME, please.


	2. A Glimpse of the Goddess I

Collection of Unlikely Conversations

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Seed, don't ask

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is written purely out of sheer impulse (...smirk...) I wrote this one out because, right now, I just despise Seed Destiny for butchering my favorite characters so bad. It is just a personal opinion when I said that, so DON'T anyone come flaming me for this later.

If you have been reading my stuff lately, you will find that I'm quite...fond of the idea of Cagalli's losing her memory. (evil grin) You will find similar thing in this chapter as well. At least, this way I can get Cagalli back, even though it is only for a short moment. (sigh) Damn, do I miss her fiery personality in Seed...

But enough ranting from me. About the story - this one should set in around...say, after phase 7 and before 8 in Destiny. I have been torturing Athrun for quite a while, so I decide torture someone else for a change (evil cackle). That, and to get away from fluff for a bit, too.

This one is, unfortunately, not a one-shot as I intended to at first (sobsob). But I will try not to make it too long and, hopefully, this story will work. If not... oh well.

This part is to thank the reviewers of chapter 1, so feel free to skip and go on to the story.

Many, many thanks to reviewers who reviewed chapter 1 long, long time ago.

moi - I'm considering this idea of Cagalli and Yzak becoming good friends but I don't know I will write it out or not. But yes, since Cagalli survives this far, I hope she will survive till the end, so she might get to interact more with other (male) characters beside Kira and Athrun.

Sarah -(bow) Thank you. I'm relieved to hear that even though it lacked plot, it's still good enough for bad entertainment. (sheepishly) I read it again and I wasn't sure if I should get rid of it or not. It's quite...weird story.

Keirin-sama - Thank you! I don't really like Yzak but, for some reason, I think he and Cagalli would be cute together as friends.

Shadow Queen8 - Wouldn't it be funny if Athrun walked in on them when Yzak was hugging Cagalli? (snicker) No, no, I don't think I will do a sequel. Maybe I will write a new fic and have Cagalli and Yzak as good friends...perhaps good enough to make Athrun - and even Kira - jealous...(cackle evilly)

Craze Izumi - Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed reading this :)

INVICTUS - Amen. I'm sorry, by the way, that most of the older stuff were deleted. I don't think they will come back as before but... I might recycle the idea so... (sweatdrop) Oh well, it's the same thing, I guess.

asga - Me, too:)

* * *

**A Glimpse of the Goddess**

* * *

Shinn Asuka wondered if he could _ever _hate his life more than that moment.

Grunting slightly, he used his foot to kick at the button on the wall next to the door. Maybe he kicked it a little too hard since there's this cracking noise but, right at that time, he didn't think he could care about it less. Hell, he would even fix the thing himself later if he must, but now...

The door slid shut behind him as he made his way toward the bed. Honestly, he didn't want to be too careful with this...luggage, but since he did know and did have some manners, he forced himself to at least act decent as he put her down, _carefully,_ on the bed.

Cagalli Yula Athha.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You never think, do you, Asuka? You always have to get yourself into troubles, one way or another. And this one... You are damned, damned lucky if you can get out of this!_

Biting back a growl, he got up and went to the bathroom, where he found some clean towels, a box of first aid kits, and a basin.

Shinn filled the basin with warm water then carried everything out into the bedroom.

Thank god, Rey wouldn't be back in the next few hours.

Putting everything on the bedside table, he sat down on the bed and carefully slid his arm under her shoulders and brought her limp form up in a half sitting position, leaning against him.

He looked at the wound and, deciding that it was nothing too serious, he used a damp towel to _carefully _clean the blood away from her face and hair, all the while thinking and chanting to himself - _you are decent, Shinn. You are decent so you must act it, too, even though_ this one _is not too decent to you... Well, right, so if not for anything else, do it for your life's sake. _He_ and everyone else are sure going to kill you anyway when they find out what you have done, so better show some decency before you die..._

He just finished bandaging her head when he felt her stir.

"...Urgh..." she groaned, a crease forming between her brows and confused brown eyes blinking open slowly. "What the---?"

Shinn slid his arm from her shoulders and, _carefully_, pushed her down to the bed. "Don't move," he said, voice rough with annoyance. "Stay put for a while, your head's hurt."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," she muttered sarcastically and moved as though trying to get up. "I wouldn't have known if you didn't tell me."

The thought of bashing her head with the basin never seemed more tempting then.

"I should have left you back there bleeding to your death," he growled and pushed her back down. "Now, stay and don't move, or I will hit your head again and drag you out to the same place and really let you die this time."

"Oh, shut up. You do that and I will come back and shoot you where it really hurts." She put her hand to her head, closing her eyes. "What happened anyway? Did they attack again? Where's Kisaka? Is he with Sahib?"

Shinn almost dropped the box and the basin in his hands. He turned to stare at her. Kisaka? Sahib? What the hell was she talking about?

"Who are you? I don't think I remember seeing you around..." she opened her eyes and moved slightly so she could look at him. She seemed a little disoriented still until then but...

Brown eyes widened and the confused haziness was all gone from her face in a matter of second.

"You're...a ZAFT soldier...?"

_Oh shit._

As soon as the thought registered his mind, she was already out of the bed and made her attack.

The basin fell to the ground with a loud clang, pale crimson water splattered everywhere, while the first-aid box rolled to the far corner.

Shinn himself got the air knocked out of his lungs from both when she jumped him and when he fell against the hard floor. He hated her for knowing how to properly restrain a person in this situation, and he felt a little (only a little, very little) guilty also when he saw pain and obvious strain reflecting in her eyes as she stared down at him.

"What," she gritted out, "did you do to my people? What happened to Tassil? What happened to my friends? Talk!"

"What do you want me to talk about when I don't even know what the hell is Tassil or who your people is?" he snapped back, just as angry as she was. "Athha, are you still sane or what!"

She stared at him, her eyes wide, surprised. "Athha... How did you..."

Shinn took the advantage of her surprise to neatly flip her. Now, he was the one who's pinning her down.

Brown eyes glared defiantly at him.

He glared right back at her. "You're only going to hurt yourself more, Athha. Stop it."

And she did just that. She struggled against him and, damned, no one would have guessed how...difficult she could be.

"Stop it!" he yelled angrily - and his grip on her right wrist slipped, which resulted in her landing a hard right hook square in his jaw.

Shinn would have broken the vow of never hitting a girl if Rey didn't chance to come in that exact moment.

"Shinn, do you know what happened to the bu..." Rey froze, and he stared.

In the very messy room, where the floor was wet and things scattered about, Cheif Representative of Orb, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, looking as though she was on the brink of fainting (loss of blood? Just what happened to her head this time?), was being pinned down to the ground by Shinn Asuka, his friend and the pilot of Impulse gundam, who had a cut lip and a bruised cheek and possibly a black eye, come tomorrow.

"R-Rey..." Shinn paled. He wasn't supposed to come back in an hour at least!

The door slid close behind Rey, and he kept staring at them for another one full minute.

"Rey, I can--I can explain..." Shinn stammered, but he still kept firm hold on both of Cagalli's wrists.

Rey blinked once. Twice. Then suddenly the look of surprise fell away and was replaced by cold indifference. One that made Shinn flinch a little.

In three strides, he reached them and he knelt down. Rey roughly pushed Shinn away from Cagalli, who chose that moment to fall in a dead faint. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bed where he gently laid her down, careful of her head, ignoring Shinn completely for the moment.

"Rey---" Shinn started.

"The bandage needs to be changed," said Rey as he pulled the knot of the bloodied bandages free. "Get me clean towels and the first-aid box."

"Rey---"

"Now!"

Shinn sprinted off to do just that. At a time like this, it was for his life's best interest to do what Rey say now. If anyone could help him out of this mess, it's Rey.

_But how am I going to tell him about what happened earlier?_ thought Shinn as he filled a clean basin with more warm water.

* * *

Please review!


	3. A Glimpse of the Goddess II

Collection of Unlikely Conversations

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Seed, don't ask, and don't flame.

* * *

IF YOU ARE SHINN'S FAN, THEN STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY AT ALL COST! DON'T COME FLAMING ME LATER EITHER, 'CAUSE I HAVE WARNED YOU! TURN BACK! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE SHINN AS A MORONIC JERK!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know why but, just like the case with Yzak, I think Rey would get along with Cagalli better than the others. Maybe because of their birth background...hmmm...

So, Shinn's in a fix and Cagalli got her head hurt, again (albeit both times are not her fault). (humming) I will have so much fun torturing Shinn in this...

Part 2, compared to part 1, is very serious. It may seem as though they are not the same story but... (go hide) ...uhh...my mood is kind of down today, so...

A little about details in the story, though. Some parts (e.g. the furniture in the room, actual date and time) are twisted somewhat to suit the fic, so if you find errors on some parts, just accept it. Don't think too much or come flaming me that there are too many mistakes. Most of all, try to enjoy, even though this one is not as decent than the last.

THANKS so much for the reviews!

really -thank you. The title part was quite random, actually. (sheepishly) I...uh...just guessed?

Yun Fei - thanks! I know... there are times that I really wish Cagalli would go MIA. Destiny is not as good as Seed, in my opinion, plot-wise as well as art-wise. I really hate the writers/producers for killing Cagalli's personality so bad. And Athrun... I think they intend to have Shinn as a better pilot than him (but not as good as Kira), too. (crycry) Give me back Cagalli and Athrun!

asga - hey, I can't log in to the forum for some reasons. Sorry, can't update more there (crycry).

SJ - hahaha...there will be more of Cagalli kicking Shinn around, that I promise you.

Lalalu - here you go. Enjoy!

moi - thanks! yup, this is going to be a series. Hopefully a not too-long one. Not sure if it's going to be Shinn--->Cagalli, though. I write this one out of pure impulse, so... we'll see what my impulse will lead to next.

LadyRinUchiha - I'm looking forward to reading your story!

messy - you're welcome. Glad you like what you read. Cagalli's my favorite character, too, and I feel really sad when watching Destiny, 'cause they really, really give her craps. She and Athrun.

* * *

**A Glimpse of the Goddess - II**

* * *

_"That's right, you people only think of your own ideals and nothing else! That's why so many died back then and Onogoro's almost destroyed! It's all your fault! It's all because of your father and your family's stupid ideals that killed them!"_

Slam!

_"Take it back," low, dangerous growl. "You can say anything to me, I don't care. But don't you dare say something like that about my father. You don't know... you don't know a thing about him... Take it back!"_

_"No, I won't!" he yelled and pulled at her wrists, but she was gripping at his collar tight. "I won't take anything back! You and your father know only how to sugarcoat things! You don't know what it's like to fight! You don't know what it's like to lose a family!"_

_Another hard slam. This time, he grunted when his head hit against the hard wall behind him._

_Brown eyes blazing gold fire of raging anger. Brown eyes swimming in tears of deep pain and bitter sadness of the past. Brown eyes crying and screaming of hurt honesty..._

_But of course, he didn't know that. He didn't know and he didn't care about anything then. He was too angry and too drunk by his own anger, drowning in his own pain and loss, to see and to care. At that time he knew only that he wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to hurt someone so badly. He wanted to hurt _her

_She forced the words out through gritted teeth. "Take. It. Back."_

_He stared into her eyes and saw with relished satisfaction that she was breaking slowly, steadily. Now she could understand, even a little, of the pain he had gone through!_

_"With people like you leading the country, ORB will sure fall again. Athha."_

_The last piece fell away and the cracked wall broke and crumbled._

_From those brown eyes, tears - her tears which he would never understand - fell, and kept falling._

* * *

"I see."

Shinn squirmed a little in his chair when Rey sat down on his bed and looked at him. Just looked. There was no reproach, nor was there sympathy in his cool blue eyes. Only nothing. Nothing.

"So..."

Shinn gave a small jump.

"You should be the one with the head injury, shouldn't you? How did she end up being the one who got it instead then?"

A sharp intake of breath from Shinn, then he looked away.

Rey waited, patiently, his calm eyes trained on him.

Minutes of silence ticked by, and, eventually, after taking a couple of deep calming breaths, he spoke, "...She wouldn't let go. She wouldn't just go, running away, as I expected she would. She kept saying to me to... take back my words. She shook me several times..."

"But she didn't hurt you."

He swallowed. "No. No, she didn't. I... It was annoying - very annoying - the way she kept shaking me and saying the same thing over and over. I tried to pull her hands off but she wouldn't...she wouldn't let go. I was angry..."

Rey gazed steadily at his friend. "Shinn, what did you do?"

His jaws clenched tight, he stared hard at the now clean floor. "I got her hands off me and I threw her against the wall."

Rey looked at him for a moment longer then let out along sigh, closing his eyes.

"Rey..."

"So, that also explains those tears in your uniform," Rey said flatly.

Shinn blinked then looked down at the front of his uniform, and his eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't noticed it at all but...come to think of it now, he remembered vaguely hearing the ripping sound when he pulled her hands from his shirt then.

"Ah..."

"I assume that you...threw her harder than you intended, too?" asked Rey, opening his eyes again, and looked to the still form on his own bed.

After recovering from his surprise, he took her to his bed where he tended to the wound on her head, changing the bandages and all. He confirmed that it's nothing too serious, but that didn't mean it wasn't bad either since the old wound had re-opened and she had overstrained herself in the fight earlier, not to mention the fact that she had lost a fair amount of blood, too. It would take some time for her to recover and they better started praying, since they would reach ORB in a few days.

Shinn looked down. "I...didn't mean to. I only wanted her to go away..."

_Tears..._

_"Take it back! Take it back!"_

_Blood..._

_"Why? Why is it that I have to always understand the others and they don't understand me? Why do I have to care so much? Why can't I just not...care...at all?"_

It's not fair.

"I just wanted her go away. She's supposed to run away... Why didn't she go away? Why didn't she..."

_Why didn't she hurt me?_

Silence reigned for a while in the small room as both were lost in their own thoughts.

Then, Rey said, calmly, "I think you should apologize to her when she wakes up."

Shinn whipped around to stare incredulously at his friend.

Rey returned his stare coolly. "It's the only way. Or if you rather let things go as it is, then that's fine, too. Except that you will have to think how to answer to the Captain when she calls you to inquire about what happened. You didn't think, did you, that no one would ask the Representative about her injury once she stepped out of his room. Her bodyguard would ask her, that's certain. And, of course, she would tell him - or anyone - the truth since there's no reason for her to tell lies to protect you."

"I don't care!" Shinn stood up suddenly, almost knocking the chair over. "She can tell anyone anything that she wants but there's no way in hell I'm going to apologize to her!"

"But will it be worth it?" asked Rey, blue eyes sharp with cold irritation. "You do realize the consequences that will follow, don't you? Everything aside, a fact that she is ORB's Chief Representative, is still a fact. Not only you that will pay for this but, likely enough, all of us on the Minerva, and even ZAFT and the PLANTs themselves."

Shinn opened his mouth, and closed it. He sank back down in his chair and looked away angrily.

Rey waited, looking at him steadily. But there's no response from him. He sighed. "Shinn..."

"Fine, fine!" he snapped, exasperated. "I will _apologize _to her when she wakes up. Happy---"

_"Oh, shut up. You do that and I will come back and shoot you where it really hurts."_

_"Who are you? I don't think I remember seeing you around..."_

_"You're...a ZAFT soldier...?"_

His eyes widened as the memory of what happened earlier struck. Hard.

Oh...Shit.

Rey looked at his friend, frowning slightly in worry. "Shinn?"

Shinn turned to stare at the sleeping form of Cagalli Yula Athha.

_"What did you do to my people? What happened to Tassil? What happened to my friends? Talk!"_

"Shinn? What is it?" asked Rey.

Shinn swallowed.

_"Athha... How did you..."_

"Rey, there's something else that you should know..."

* * *

_- Cafeteria -_

Lunamaria, Meyrin, Youlan, and Vino were eating dinner together, chatting of this and that. They were waiting for the ship to reach ORB and Meryrin wondered if they would have permission for shore leave.

"I wish we could. This is the first time I have been on Earth!" said Meryrin excitedly.

"You want to go buy more of those cosmetics is more like it," said Luna teasingly and took a bite from her bread. "Not that you need more since I saw you buy so many last time."

Meyrin was about to retort back when a voice cut in, politely, "I'm sorry to interrupt you but..."

They turned and saw one very worried looking Athrun Zala - or Alex Dino, as he insisted.

"Athrun-san!" Lunamaria's face broke into a bright smile. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Athrun gave her a brief apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I can't this time. By the way, have any of you seen the Representative at all?"

They shook their heads.

"I see... Thank you," said Athrun and he turned to leave.

"Ah!" Vino suddenly cried, and choked on the carrot he was about to swallow. Youlan slapped at his friend's back - a little too much maybe, because Vino then started coughing violently.

"Vino, are you all right?" asked Meyrin, worried.

Lunamaria gave him a glass of water, which he drank in one gulp.

Vino turned to glare at Youlan. "Youlan, were you trying to kill me or what?"

"Sorry, sorry," said Youlan, putting his hands up in front of him. "So, what you were about to say again?"

"Oh, right." He turned to the impatient Athrun who was waiting patiently. "I think I saw her go on the deck earlier today. Maybe Shinn might see where she went since I saw him went a bit after her."

"Speaking of Shinn," said Meyrin. "Where is he? And Rey, too?"

Lunamaria shrugged. "I don't know. I called them in their room but nobody answered..."

"Do you think that they might be in the hanger?"

"Don't think so," Youlan shook his head. "But maybe you can find Shinn---"

Athrun was already gone.

"---at the shooting practice room?"

* * *

Against all the rules, Athrun was running down the corridor, heading for the deck. Since their last conversation, he had been having this strange feeling. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he went out to find her but there's no sign of her anywhere. Had something happened? Where was she? Where did she go? Why didn't she tell him? Why did he---

_The door slid close behind them. He walked to his bed and sat down._

_"Athrun..."_

_"I'm sorry," he said, not looking at her. "I'm sorry, Cagalli. I shouldn't have walked away like that earlier, and I should have explained everything to you first."_

_Silence._

_A sigh from her, then she padded across the room to stand next to him._

_"Athrun..." she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's not explanation that I want. Actually, I don't want anything like that from you. What I want..." her voice trailed off._

_He looked up at her. Why did she look so sad? "Cagalli?"_

_She shook her head. "It's nothing. Never mind..." she smiled, then bent down to give him a brief hug. "I'm sorry, Athrun."_

_She pulled away and walked to the door._

_"Cagalli?"_

_"I just need some air," she said quietly. "And you need some time to think. Alone."_

The door to the deck slid open and he stepped out. The sky was dark gray and the sun had long disappeared behind the dark sea. There was no star tonight and there was no sign of her.

_You can't do a thing right, can you, Zala?_ he thought furiously at himself. _You swore to protect her. You promised to be there for her when she needed you. She is the most important person to you and you know it. And yet... and yet..._

The wind swept by. It was cold.

_What have I done?_

Athrun looked around a while longer then, sighing heavily, he turned back to leave.

And froze to the spot.

The wall close to the door was stained with crimson.

Blood.

"Cagalli..."

* * *

Please review!


	4. A Glimpse of the Goddess III

**Collection of Unlikely Conversations**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Seed, don't ask, and don't flame.

* * *

IF YOU ARE SHINN'S FAN, THEN STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY AT ALL COST! DON'T COME FLAMING ME LATER EITHER, 'CAUSE I HAVE WARNED YOU! TURN BACK! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE SHINN AS A MORONIC JERK!

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I have been away for quite a while, haven't I? Very sorry. But I have been quite busy, you see, with all the moving, summer school and such…. My apologies, guys. I don't think I will be able to update soon, this one and the others. It will take some time and… really now, after watching Destiny, I think I lose quite a lot of inspiration to write.

Destiny, in my opinion, is not quite as good as Seed. What keeps me writing right now, as unbelievable as it is, is Shinn Asuka. I just…despise him and his character in Destiny so much (Shinn fans, I have warned you, so do go away before you have to read any more of Shinn bashing). I can only dream that someone will kick Shinn's ass (literally will be fine, too) – if similar to how Kira sliced and diced Athrun's Savior before, that will be even better. But since that's not going to happen (shrug)… Oh well.

MANY THANKS for the reviews!

? – I'm not quite sure now if Athrun will get to kick Shinn's ass or not. But definitely our beloved Cagalli will (cackle evilly)

SJ – the brat is already in a deep s--- even though Athrun hasn't found out yet. Maybe…only maybe…I will let Athrun kick his ass. But you know what? Cagalli will get to kick _Athrun's_ ass, too. Episode 33 annoys me to much, you see.

Yun Fei – Read on! Hope you won't be too disappoint, though, since my inspiration decides to run away at last.

messy – (evil laugh) Next time it's not going to be Cagalli's blood that he sees! Nah…Just joking. I hope I will be able to make this fic a little more exciting later though.

Lalalu – Athrun in Destiny right now is…excuse me for saying this but…he's quite useless. At this moment he's hopeless (shake head). Please, Athrun, please get your brain back in a few episodes. I don't know how much more I can stand… Sorry for slow update. It will be even slower, too, since my summer school's started.

Craze Izumi – Don't know if their relationship will be better or not yet. But definitely I'm going to have Cagalli make Shinn feel like he's a brat (which he is). As for Meer Campbell, don't worry, she's not going to be in here at all. And no, I don't like her. As a matter of fact, I dislike her extremely.

Juzblue – thanks! Believe me, he's going to get torture A LOT (evil cackle)

Spider 9 – Wasn't it? Now, I'm playing with the idea of another Cagalli/Yzak fic, too. Friends, of course. Friends… maybe?

asga – thanks! I got internet back on yesterday and… o.O …Seed Genesis is just…gone? What happened?

* * *

**A Glimpse of the Goddess - III**

* * *

She had hoped that when she woke up again, she would wake to the familiarity of the bright light of the unforgiving sun and the comforting scent of the desert and the wind. She had expected to see Kisaka, with a scowl on his face, to sit on a stool at one corner of the tent, waiting for her to wake up so he could tend to the wound while giving her a long lecture. She wished so much that it wasn't the mercifully dim artificial light that she would see when she opened her eyes. She would give just anything to make herself believe that this unmistakable scent was something else entirely and not belonging to a battleship of any kind. Hell, why did she have to be so used to with battleships that she knew right away when she's in one, even with her eyes close, half asleep, and her head hurting like hell?

Putting her hand over her eyes, Cagalli groaned, partly from the pain, but mostly from her annoyance and frustration.

"You're awake," said a voice calmly.

Of course not. I'm asleep, looking exactly like a bear in winter, and I don't think I will wake up in a few hours yet, so, if you please, I would like to have my breakfast ready by then because I think I will be very hungry. Haumea knew how very much tempted she was to say just that to the person, whoever he might be. If it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't in a condition to fend for herself and that she's on ZAFT's battleship as a prisoner, she would love to just wring this one's neck and go kill the other who had given her this damning headache. Oh, he's going to pay. He's going to pay dearly for this, she would see to it.

"Please excuse me," said the same calm voice politely.

Cagalli bit back a sharp reply, thinking he's mocking her, and was surprised when she felt an arm slide carefully behind her shoulders and gently lifted her up in a sitting position.

He was very careful, that much she could tell, but the pain the slight movement brought was enough to blind her for one agonizing minute. She knew he sensed it, too, and was thankful when, very gently, he moved her so that she was leaning against him and he kindly supporting her with that same arm still.

They stayed like that for a while until the sharp burning pain subsided to dull throbbing headache.

"I would like you to drink this medicine; it will help lessen the pain."

Cagalli's closed eyes opened and she glanced briefly up at his face, distrust clear in her strong gaze.

A faintest hint of irritation in his cool blue eyes, he gave a soft sigh and drank a small amount of the medicine, aware that she was watching him and his every move.

"The effect will not last as long as it should, I am afraid, now that I have drunk some," he said coolly. "I will bring some more, should you wish for it, the next time you wake again."

Cagalli looked at him for a moment then made the slightest of nod, and had to suppress a wince at the pain. She accepted the medicine gratefully when he brought the cup to her lips. It didn't taste good but it was not as bad as some of Sahib's medicine, though she really wanted to just spit the bitter liquid out.

A glass of water was promptly offered and Cagalli drank it down as carefully and quickly as she could.

"Would you like some more water?" he asked when she pushed the empty glass, and his hand, away.

"No," she said, frowning inwardly at her raspy voice.

He nodded and put the glass down on the small table near the bed.

Cagalli was aware, of course, that he was a ZAFT soldier. The uniform and the hourglass-like shaped emblem on it screamed that fact loud enough. But just because he's a ZAFT soldier, it was no excuse for her to forget her manners, so, although her raspy voice was rough with gruff reluctance, she was sincere when she said to him: "Thank you."

Cool blue eyes blinked once, twice, then, almost hesitantly, he nodded.

"…The medicine, it should take effect in a couple of minutes. As it will lessen the pain, it will also make you feel rather sleepy. The wound is not too serious but you have lost some blood, so it is best that you rest, Rep---" he caught himself and glanced quickly down at her.

Cagalli didn't notice his slip. In fact, she had lost all her attention right after his first sentence, and was now dozing lightly. Why was she so tired? Beside the wound and perhaps some blood she had lost, it shouldn't affect her this much, should it? There had been no real battle so far, so she did have quite some rest, not to mention that she also had three meals everyday (Kisaka insisted). So then, why she felt so tired and…drained? Had something else happened?

"Please don't think too much."

She look up at him at that, blinking.

"Does it hurt very much still?" he asked, looking almost worriedly down at her.

It did not hurt too badly anymore, she realized, and replied a short, if a little curt, "No" to him.

"Would you like to rest now?" he asked.

She managed a small nod.

Very carefully, he helped her back down and slid his arm from her shoulders. He tucked her in so properly that she thought if Mana could see, she would have applauded approvingly and told the maids to learn from him, a red coated ZAFT soldier.

Cagalli couldn't help but snorted at the thought.

The said ZAFT soldier glanced curiously at her.

"What's your name?" she asked drowsily, while fighting valiantly against sleep.

A brief pause. "Rey. Rey Za Barrel," he replied.

If there was that note of stiffness in his calm voice, Cagalli didn't notice. She closed her eyes and gave in, murmuring this before sleep took her completely, "I'm Cagalli…"

Rey looked down at her for a while. Then, he turned and walked to the chair he had occupied earlier and sat down, sighing heavily.

The Minerva would reach Orb in exactly two days, it was confirmed. Chief Representative Princess Cagalli Yula Athha was, of course, expected. But could they really return 'her' to Orb so?

_"I'm Cagalli…"_

She really did lose her memory – or part of it. He was sure she did not pretend and so, fully believed now that Shinn's words – their fears – were true. Question was…how could they ever get out of this, if there's a chance at all?

* * *

"Bash her on the head again."

Putting the fork and knife together aside neatly, Rey put the tray of food, which Shinn had snuck out for him earlier, away.

"Sometimes, Shinn, you really make me wonder if, on occasions, you _act_ stupid or you _are_ stupid."

Shinn's face took on an affronted look. "Well, it's the easiest way and no one has to know about it!"

Rey looked gravely at him. "I'm aware that the situation is quite…desperate, and that you don't like her much, but still… is it worth it the risk of her losing all of her memory, or even dying, in that one – er – bash?"

Shinn crossed his arms and looked away, glaring at the wall. "As if you can suggest better."

"I can't," he admitted. "But I can at least tell that much that the idea of - er - bashing Representative Athha's head in hope of bringing her memory back is, at best, stupid."

Shinn retorted, "If I didn't know better, I would say that you were defending her, Rey."

Rey leant back in his chair and regarded his friend seriously. "You came across 'him', Shinn?"

Red eyes shifted to glare at their 'problem', which was sleeping away as though she had not a care in the world.

"I saw him running out of the deck. He saw her blood, I think, and he knew that it's hers."

"How?" asked Rey.

"Vino told him he saw me followed her out to the deck," Shinn replied and turned to look at him. "Did he come by?"

"Not yet," he replied calmly. "But sooner or later, I'm sure he would. Be glad that he's not a part of ZAFT anymore, otherwise he would be able to demand to search our room."

"You mean we can tell him to go away if he comes to look for her here?" asked Shinn, frowning doubtfully.

"If you know how to say the words properly, yes, we can. But we better not come here too often or stay too long, unless absolutely necessary."

"Why?"

Cool blue eyes looked witheringly at him. Was it just him or his friend was slower than usual today? "Because, Shinn, it will look suspicious."

"But don't we have to watch over her?" asked Shinn.

"Change the code on the door. One that an average Natural cannot hack. You can do that, at least, can't you?"

His face flushed bright red, he was quick to snap. "Of course, I can!"

Rey looked at him, coldly. "Lower your voice. We don't need more problem than what we already have, you know."

Shinn bit his lip, red eyes flashing as he directed his glare at Rey.

Rey returned his glare unflinchingly. He counted in his head one to ten – and when he just reached ten, Shinn looked away sulkily. He always did that.

Rey got up from his seat. "I'm on duty till seven. I expect that she will wake up in a couple of hours or so. Give her some of this painkiller. If he – Alex – comes by, you can brush him off or, even better, pretend that you're not in your room at all."

Shinn snorted. "You prefer that I pretend, huh?"

"I do. Anyway, since she will be occupying my bed until she regains her memory, we will either have to share your bed or we sleep in our own mobile suit."

Shinn gave him an incredulous look.

"Or you can always find an unoccupied room to sleep in, provided that you have at least one good and valid reason to report, of course."

"…Never mind. I will sleep in the Impulse tonight."

* * *

Not much of a chapter but...

Please reivew!


End file.
